Pirates of the Crusade
by chronoluvr113
Summary: It's the thing you have all been waiting for!  A Chrono Crusade spin off of Pirates of the Caribbean!  It's an adventure of demonic proportions, with a little POTC and a little CC.More details inside


Okay, so I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean a few nights ago and re reading some Chrono Crusade. I thought it would be interesting to write Chrono fanfic based on POTC.

I'm not sure how old Elizabeth was when she saw the Black Pearl in the beginning of the movie. I'm going to say she was twelve. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

So, tell me if you like it or not, yeah?

Disclaimer: I own neither Chrono Crusade, nor Pirates of the Caribbean.  


* * *

It was yet another day at sea for Rosette Christopher. She had positioned herself at the bow of the ship, her curly hair running down her back and over her shoulders. It was the best spot to catch a glimpse of land at. Even though her father had told her that they wouldn't be near Port Royal for at least another week. Still, one could only hope that the winds would push the ship along and they could get home sooner.

The wind tossed her golden hair as she gazed into the mist. That was the only thing she could see for miles. It was a bit scary, now that she thought about it. They could get lost and not know until it was too late.

_Oh well._ She thought, tossing her hair over her shoulder, _at least it's almost over. Good thing we haven't met anything bad. _She recalled reading a book about pirates and how they lived for the sea. How they lived on the sea.

Rosette began to softly sing a song she had read about the life of pirates.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho…"_

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Rosette jumped and quickly turned around. Her heart was racing and saw that it was only Elder.

If she hadn't known him her whole life, she would have thought that he was crazy. Actually…take that back. He was the craziest person she had ever met. He also won the gold medal for the most perverted.

"Don't be singin' that song," he whispered, quickly glancing around at the scene before him.

The little girl's eyes grew, "Why?"

"It be bad luck, singin' bout pirates. It is said that if you sing it, they will come…" Elder drifted off into a very dramatic gaze out into the ocean.

"Actually, I find pirates fascinating," Rosette mumbled, shaking Elder out of his trance.

"Yeah? Well you would. Bet you wouldn't like it ye saw one. They be scurvy dogs, them pirates. Don't care 'bout nothin but themselves. Greedy too. Yee'd best keep a wary eye out fer them."

Rosette shook her head vigorously, and watched Elder return to his work. He was such an odd little man. He facial features didn't look too bad, but he had white hair, so he must be old. Elder refused to let anybody know how old he was. It was strange, but maybe he going through a mid life crisis or something.

Elder caught Rosette watching him and gave her a nod and a wink. Her eyes grew and she turned her back to him, watching the ocean some more. She didn't know why, but the ocean was such an amazing place. It was home to so many beautiful creatures, but could create such terrible things.

Rosette felt someone next to her and looked up. Her father had stationed himself next to her, and was also watching the ocean.

"What did you and Elder talk about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just pirates."

Her dad coughed and stared at her, "Rosette, I don't want him scaring you with talk about pirates. What nonsense. Listen, you have nothing to worry about here, they can't get you."

"Dad, I'm fine," Rosette laughed, "I think pirates are quite interesting."

"Just don't get too interested in them," said another man as he approached them.

"Now, Remington has a grasp on what a pirate truly is," said her dad, making Remington smirk.

"If you ask me, pirates are all going to get what's coming to them. A short drop and a sudden stop"

"What do you mean?" Rosette looked at Remington, a puzzled look stretched across her face. Then she saw Elder behind her father pulling at his shirt, looking like he was hanging.

Rosette gasped and quickly looked from her father to Remington.

"It's what they deserve, Rosette," said Remington, giving Rosette a pat on the back, letting his hand linger for a few moments before withdrawing it.

"No one deserves that," Rosette mumbled as her father and Remington walked away to leave her to her thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence, she went back to staring at the ocean beneath her. The fog was parting to let the ship through, and she couldn't see very far ahead of it. Rosette was watching the only interesting thing around them- the water. As she looked at it, she saw a small parasol floating amongst it. She cocked her head and a smile grew on her lips.

Which vanished as soon as she saw a raft with a boy floating on it.

"A boy! There's a boy in the water!" She yelled and pointed to the boy.

Immediately men clambered into a spare boat to retrieve the mystery boy. As they brought him aboard the ship, Rosette hurried over. This was the most excitement she'd seen in a while. There was no way she was going to miss out on it.

"Rosette," her father walked over to her, "he's going to be in your care."

"Yes, father," Rosette nodded and turned to the boy.

He was sort of handsome. He had blonde hair, much like Rosette's, but his was shorter. It stuck out in odd places, but it was still cute. Much like his hair, the boy had very pale skin. Maybe he didn't get out a lot.

_Maybe he's a pirate_ thought Rosette. She quickly shook that thought out of her head. She had to stop thinking about pirates. She didn't want to end up crazy, like Elder who, whenever he misplaced something, feared a pirate had somehow stolen it.

The mystery boy was wearing clothes, however worn and tattered they might have been. Something glistened from his neck. Rosette bent closer and realized that it was a type of watch.

It was an odd little thing. It was larger than a normal watch, but intrigued her still the same. The hands weren't moving, _Probably broken from the water_. Rosette reached out to touch it and the boy's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"It's alright. My name is Rosette Christopher." Despite her pounding heart, Rosette managed to maintain a collected figure. She swallowed and noticed that the boy had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were blue, but not ordinary. Something sparkled beneath them, as if there were untold stories and adventures to his life that he had not yet discovered.

"Jo- Joshua Christopher" he managed to say before floating off to unconsciousness yet again.

"…Are you a pirate?" Rosette inquired to no one in particular. She unhooked the watch from Joshua's neck and held it in her hand.

She thought it was rather peculiar that they shared the same last name, but had no time to dwell on the thought because her father came marching over and asked what happened. She quickly turned around and hid the watch behind her back.

"His name is Joshua Christopher. That's all I found out."

"Very well. Take him away."

As soon as her father left, Rosette took out the watch and examined it closer. It looked very familiar, but yet she had no idea where it came from. She couldn't recall ever seeing it before. Yet something told her she had.

Little did the young Rosette Christopher know that she would be getting into the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

Well there goes my first chapter. I wasn't sure what Elizabeths father's name was, so I didn't give him one. He was supposed to be Sister Kate. Norington is obviously Remington, Rosette is Elizabeth, Mr. Gibbs is Elder, Joshua is Will, and we'll find out who Chrono is in the next chapter.

Although I don't think it's that hard to figure out ;D

Okay, so I was going to make Chrono Will Turner because of the romance between him and Elizabeth, but then I wouldn't have a Jack Sparrow. I figured Joshua would do better as Will because he is trying to find Rosette, and she is trying to find him throughout the movie, and the manga. I thought it suited his character more. And no, I'm not going to make them fall in love. It's going to be more of a I-love-you-like-a-brother-and-the-fact-that-your-last-name-is-the-same-as-mine-helps-a-lot.

Yup.

Anyway, review a lot and I will try and post the next chapter up soon :3


End file.
